Motives
by A.L. Blackwell
Summary: Future AU- Trunks gets the motiviation he needs to kill the androids... but is it enough to keep him alive? (Yaoi, Suicide Attempt)


Motives  
  
  
  
Warning:If you don't like yaoi or shounen ai, I suggest that you don't read this fic. Although it's not very strong, there is yaoi in it. Also, there's the issue of suicide attempts in here too. If you have problems with that, don't read it. If you choose to read this fic, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Trunks ran around blindly, unaware of where he was going. The androids... they had just killed Gohan. His best friend, no more than that. His love.  
  
  
  
"Trunks." A familiar voice yelled out.  
  
  
  
Trunks spun around. "What do you want?"  
  
  
  
The blonde cyborg moved closer to him. "You're hurt, aren't you? Why over Gohan? Why do you want him?"  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" Trunks yelled, his tears flying all over.  
  
  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't. I don't understand why you would want him..." she grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall "When you can have me."  
  
  
  
Trunks stared forward into the ice blue eyes. *Ice... like her attitude.* he thought. He shook out of it. "Juuhachigou, you're playing with fire." he warned.  
  
  
  
"Am I now?" With every word, she seemed to get closer to him. Soon, he could feel her breath against his skin.  
  
  
  
"Juuhachi..."  
  
  
  
"Shhh...." she put her finger up to his lips. "Talk later." She moved forward and kissed him.  
  
  
  
Trunks pulled away. "You bitch. You killed Gohan. Don't think everything's going to be all okay now." He turned Super Saiyan and broke free of her hold. "Mark my words, you will pay for what you did."  
  
  
  
Juuhachigou sighed as Trunks flew off into the sky. "I thought it was working."  
  
  
  
"Well it obviously wasn't."  
  
  
  
"Juunanagou.... how much did you see?"  
  
  
  
"Everything. You want that boy, Juuhachigou, and you want him bad. So badly it's hurting you."  
  
  
  
"Cyborgs don't feel want."  
  
  
  
"On the contrary, sis. You're feeling it. Or more importantly, you feel lust. Admit it, Juuhachigou, you lust after that Saiyan boy!"  
  
  
  
"I do not!" she yelled. "I don't know what made you think I would feel a stupid human emotion like lust, but you're wrong! All I lust for is pain, blood, death, and destruction! That's all I need! I don't need a stupid human emotion like love!" Juuhachigou jumped into the air, her tears flying behind her.  
  
  
  
*Blood, pain, death, and destruction. What have I done? I say I don't need these human emotions, but what if I do? I hurt Trunks by killing the one he loved. What does that make me? Exactly what he thinks I am. A monster.*  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Trunks ran through the doors of Capsule Corp. His mother was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it was better that way. He didn't want her to be seeing how hurt he was. He threw himself onto his bed, sobbing uncontrollably into the pillow. Gohan was gone. He'd been lost, just like all the other Z-fighters.  
  
  
  
And maybe it was better that way. They had all been able to leave the godforsaken place Trunks was growing up in. He was fourteen years old, and he had just witnessed death first hand.  
  
  
  
He walked over to his dresser. On it was a sword. The blade glistened brightly. It had been a gift from someone named Piccolo. Piccolo had given it to Gohan before he died. Then on his fourteenth birthday, Gohan gave it to Trunks.  
  
  
  
*"Happy birthday Trunks." Gohan held up a box.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked. He pulled off the paper to reveal a long sword.  
  
  
  
"My mentor gave it to me," Gohan explained "Now I'm giving it to you."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Gohan!" Trunks jumped up and hugged the older boy. "I'll use it to kill the androids!"*  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed. That day had been almost six months ago. He picked up the sword and examined it. Bringing it to his arm, he pressed gently. The blade was sharp enough to make a shallow cut.  
  
  
  
"Don't do it!" he heard a voice yell.  
  
  
  
Trunks turned around. "Who's there?"  
  
  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "Gohan!" he yelled.  
  
  
  
"The one and only. So what's going on? Why do you have the sword out?"  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed. "It's not worth it, Gohan. There's nothing left to live for here."  
  
  
  
"That's not true. Trunks, the past is in your hands. You don't know it, but your mother created a time machine. You're going to go back in time and change things. Our time may be lost, but tht doesn't mean you can't change it. If you kill yourself, you'll never be able to do that. You have to save all the innocent people the androids killed."  
  
  
  
"I... don't know if I can."  
  
  
  
"You can. I'll be right there with you. I love you Trunks." Gohan faded away.  
  
  
  
"I love you too..." Trunks set down the sword, his tears falling on it. "Those androids are going to pay  
  
  
  
-The End- 


End file.
